


On My Own

by xTarmanderx



Series: Theo Raeken Week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kind of an open ending, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Theo’s been captured by hunters and his time is starting to run out.





	On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> For day one of Theo Raeken week. Angst & Pain.

Theo closes his eyes and tries not to breathe too deeply, his chest rattling with each shallow attempt at breath. Blood dribbled from his lips and he spat a mouthful on the floor, lip curling in a sneer as he lifted his head to look at the hunter. “That the best you got?” He asks, offering a razor smile drenched in his blood. He doesn’t groan when he’s stabbed just below the ribs, but a quiet hiss of pain slips through his teeth. It’s a dull throb in comparison to everything else going on in his body right now, but the torture is starting to wear on him. He’s having a harder time keeping his cool demeanor and he feels weak. Judging by the smile on the face of the man across from him, he’s sensing it too.

“I can do worse to you, mutt.” The hunter says. Voltage from his electric prod crackles as he presses the button on it and Theo tenses, waiting for the blow to land. It’s nauseating when it finally vibrates through him, leaving a burn just under his nipple. Theo laughs in response, gathering the blood in his mouth and spitting it at the man. He’s delighted when the glob of saliva and blood hits his cheek and the hunter snarls, backhanding him hard enough to make his teeth rattle. His vision blurs for a moment and he shudders, coughing up another concerning amount of blood. This time, he’s not so sure it’s just coming from the inside of his mouth from when he’d nearly bitten his tongue in half. 

“Wrong terminology and you get an ‘f’ for creativity,” Theo says because he never knows when to keep his mouth shut. “Really, what has Monroe been teaching you guys? Do you know nothing about the supernatural? Or are you just an idiot?”

“Shut up,” the man snarls as he reaches forward and grabs Theo’s jaw. He wants to bite him but he can’t move his head far enough. The cold muzzle of a gun presses beneath his jaw, making it hard to swallow. “You’re going to tell me the whereabouts of Scott McCall and his first beta.”

“You’ve got the wrong guy for that,” Theo chuckles bitterly. “I’m not much of a pack animal, you see. Scotty and his baby beta mean nothing to me and that’s vice versa. They don’t give a shit if you kill me.” It’s a bold-faced lie, but the hunter doesn’t know that. “I’m not part of their pack. Kidnapping me, torturing me? You think that’s going to anger Scott? Piss him off and make him come out of hiding? You’re a fucking moron.” He laughs, the sound cut short when the gun presses against his esophagus and an arm digs into his diaphragm, making it hard to breathe. 

“You’re lying.” The man growls, but he sounds doubtful. It’s enough to make Theo smirk down at him and response. He might be chained to the wall and dosed with wolfsbane, but it’s never going to be enough to subdue him. “You’re Scott’s beta, he’ll come for you.”

“You’re wrong again,” Theo sneers weakly. He hacks up another mouthful of blood as the man steps back from him, putting the gun in the waistband of his pants. “Scott didn’t turn me. I’m not even a real werewolf.” His blood quickens when the man’s eyes widen and he smirks, chuckling darkly. “What, Monroe and her goons didn’t tell you what I am?” He feels a thrill at the way the man’s pulse quickens and he laughs again, curling his fingers slowly against his palms. “You wonder why I’m not screaming in pain from the wolfsbane? Why I was able to sneak in here and cross your precious mountain ash barrier? I’m not a werewolf.” He flashes his eyes yellow, letting his fangs drop slowly. 

“You’re lying to me,” the man says with a tremor in his voice. 

“Would I do a thing like that? I’ve been nothing but honest so far.” Theo reminds him, his words slightly slurred around a mouthful of sharpened canines. He shifts his back against the stone wall and curls his fingers around the shackles holding him, watching the man draw his gun again and aim it at him. “What are you so scared of? What, you didn’t chain me up good enough?” He purrs. The first bullet lands in his thigh, the second burying itself in his stomach. He snarls then, tugging at the first chain until it creaks and begins to pull away from the wall. “Should have stayed at home, shouldn’t you? Or maybe you shouldn’t have listened to Monroe,” he says softly. “You think she’s going to miss you when you’re dead? When I rip your spleen out through your esophagus?” He murmurs, feeling the first chain give way. The man is frozen in terror and he laughs, tugging his other arm free as he collapses to the dirt floor. Another glob of blood is spat onto the ground and he takes a breath, feeling his body tremble with the effort. Yep, his ribs are definitely broken and they’ve punctured his lung. He’s got another five minutes if he’s lucky. His body isn’t healing properly with the wolfsbane coursing through him and he’s known it since the first crack of his ribs. 

“Stay back!” The hunter warns as he lifts his gun again, aiming straight for Theo’s head. The chimera smirks and stands slowly, feigning to the left. The man fires wildly and he lurches right just in time, striking the man in the chest and feeling his breastbone shatter beneath the force. He watches him fall and begin to choke on his own blood, sneering down at him as he stumbles for the door. He grabs the frame and topples to the ground, feeling the build up in his lungs that’s making it hard to breathe. More blood spills from his lips as he drags himself across the ground, wheezing with each attempt to draw in breath. His vision starts to blur, black spots appearing at the edges, and everything in him screams with pain. 

“Fuck!” He screams in frustration, spasming as he spews up blood and other viscous fluids. He doesn’t want to die here alone, not like this. He never should have been captured in the first place, why had he been an idiot and tried to check his flat tire off the side of the road? He hadn’t even heard the hunter sneaking up on him, just felt the pain exploding across the back of his neck. Next thing he had known, he was waking up to someone chaining him to the wall and restraining him. After hours of torture, his body had finally given up. He’d survived a shattered kneecap, high amounts of electrical voltage while completely soaked through, endless stab wounds to his abdomen, but it was a punctured lung that was going to be the death of him. The worst part was that he was alone, no one coming to look for him. He wasn’t part of Scott’s pack. By the time they found him, it would be too late.

Blunt human nails scrape through the dirt as he drags himself the last few inches through the room, the only sound his wet, labored attempts at breathing. He closes his eyes and shudders, his fingers twitching restlessly as his body starts to shut down. He can almost feel his organs failing and, if he listens carefully, he can hear the angels calling for him. It’s a cruel, cruel joke to be played on him. Why do the angels have to sound so much like his anchor? He swallows hard and rolls onto his back, opening his eyes. The last thing he sees is baby blue eyes looking down at him before the darkness takes him under, his pain along with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to believe at the end, Theo just passes out and Liam is there, taking his pain. But if you want to interpret is as death, be my guest.


End file.
